


#8

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673
Kudos: 1





	#8

Hello Elizabeth  
There are days where I ache for love  
It’s as if there is a wound within me  
And the only salve that will soothe its sting is the gentle hands of another  
Some days it’s a scratch, more scar than anything else  
Some days it’s a ragged hole, from which my life blood pours forth  
I ache for a love I’ll never have  
A love that I’ll selfishly accept  
But know I will never deserve  
I ache for someone to hold me and never let go  
Because they choose to hold me  
And only me  



End file.
